Dust of Florence
by b4tmans
Summary: "Vieri de Pazzi is not an honorable man in the slightest, and... and I am not going to... —I refuse to marry him." She spoke proudly, her hands stuck to her hips. "I would rather marry one of the Fratelli Auditore." Ezio/OC, set in ACII. Rating may go up.
1. Wishful Thinking

_**Chapter I**_

_Enter Fia_

Sleep was truly her favourite thing in the world. A place where she could fall into the darkest and farthest regions of her mind and simply wade in water that glistened with the whimsical pieces of old memories and old faces. Fia rarely had foul dreams, and the teen more often than not woke with a smile on her face.

Yet, upon realizing she had woken from a dream, the smile would fade, and a stoic expression would replace it.

This morning was no different from the others. Gabriella, the servant who had been with her as long as she had lived, knocked upon her door three times and called out in a sweet voice: "Wake up, mio bella!"

The older woman was tan and short and with wrinkles that smiled every time she did. She would waddle into the room, her shoes softly thumping on the rich colored carpet, place a dress on the foot of her bed, and smile at her once before drawing the ivory curtains from the closed window.

Outside, the warm April air sprung to life as the markets did. Birds of all kinds made their sounds, and men and women cried out on the streets. Pickpockets, injuries, broken crates, stolen goods. All of the sounds, each one different, awoke the rest of Florence into the same routine as the day before.

The smell of freshly cooked bread followed Gabriella as she passed Fia's large oak bed.

"Ay! _Fratelli Auditore_ are at it again! Oi! Boys! Get _down _from there!" Gabriella shouted, waving her hands out the window as a sickly warm heat seeped in. "Those boys are going to kill themselves!"

Fia felt a smile tug at her chapped lips and she stretched ever so slightly before padding to the window and watching as the eldest Auditore brother vaulted over a windowsill and blew a kiss to the crows below, who watched with awe.

"They're odd, those two," Fia mumbled, fixing her eyes upon Gabriella's smile. "Complaints only fuel them in their desire to dance on the rooftops, _Lora._"

The name, meaning Mother Hen, had been given to Gabriella when Fia was only the age of six. It had apparently stuck, since the woman had not protested and accepted the name with warm smiles and gentle hugs.

A calloused hand massaged her bare shoulder, and Fia sighed. Closing the window and retreating away from the heat of the suns rays, Fia held the rather colorful clothing item to her chest.

Gabriella chuckled, watching as the crowd below dispersed. "Spoken like a true poet, mio cara."

"If only I was in a poem and not _here, _Lora," Fia breathed, feeling the pit of her stomach fall even lower as she realized today was the day she had learned to dread more than any other. "I did not want today to come."

Gabriella's smile faltered as she approached the frowning teenager. The dress, gripped between two clenched fists, had been sewn by the finest hands in Florence. These women, all of whom had been paid by Fia ever so gracious mother, were told to make the most impressive piece of cloth they could and make the most eye catching dress possible. And of course, the coral pink bodice to the gown was certainly eye catching. But, Fia was not sure if it was in the good way.

The thought of the events that were to take place in the later evening made Fia sick to her stomach, and her heart cease to beat. It truly was going to break her heart to go through with this...

"I do not want to wear it," Fia pleaded. She spun around, gripping the maid's hands and shaking her head. "Tell Papa I am ill, _please_, Gabriella."

"Fia, mio cara, your families have planned this for seven years now..."

"I did not want it planned!" Fia scowled. "They expect me to be happy... That man... He is _nothing but evil. _His entire family as well, Gabriella."

"Fia, I am sure Vei—"

"Do not even _dare _to finish that sentence, Lora," Fia warned, her voice low. Her dark brown eyes glowed with a sense of anger, and Gabriella knew all too well to let the young woman calm herself down.

Kissing both of Fia's cheeks, Gabriella retreated to the door. "Breakfast is ready for you, mio cara."

When the door shut, Fia let out a frustrated cry before throwing the window open. Fighting tears, she watched as two men exchanged conversation over a painting. Fia wished hard and quick, clamping her eyes shut, that she would become that painting, plastered to the canvas and smiling forever.

Opening her eyes, she growled when she realize she was still skin and bones and muscles and anger.

Tossing the dress back down to the bed, Fia shook her head. In a rather rebellious tone, the woman stood full height, placing both hands on her hips. "Vieri de Pazzi is not an honorable man in the slightest, and... and I am going to... —I _refuse_ to marry him."

* * *

The Auditore family sat in silence, their heads bowed into the gracious breakfast Annetta had cooked earlier before the sun had even began rising. Giovanni sat at the head of the table, his eyes scrutinizing Maria Auditore at the other end of the table. She looked up from her bread, quirking a brow at her husband.

"Fia Rizzola di Firenze," Giovanni breathed, causing both Claudia and Ezio to raise their heads. Federico, however, spoke up.

"What of her?"

"Has something happened?" Claudia asked, worried for her older friend. The two had met at school, and had become close friends. Taking a strong liking to writing and the arts, the two had helped one another blossom Fia, known for her frizzy dark curls, had earned the nickname of Riccio among the Auditore Brothers.. It meant curly, and the name seemed to fit, though the only time they call her that was to anger her.

"She is set to marry Ezio's _close _friend, Vieri in late Augusto."

Everyone fell silent, except Ezio, who laughed loudly. The seventeen-year-old had a piece of bread in his mouth. Not bothering to wait until he was done chewing, Ezio shook his head, waving the other half of his slice about. "_Stai scherzando con noi, padre. _(You are kidding with us, father.)"

"I wish I was, mio figlio," Giovanni sighed, swallowing "I wish I was."

"That... That cannot be true," Claudia muttered, "Fia _hates _their family, Papa..."

"Some families wish for a steady amount of support, rather than the happiness of their daughter, mio cara."

"By support, you mean _denaro _(gold)."

"Si, Federico," Giovanni mumbled, dropping his napkin into his lap. "That was what I meant."

The rest of breakfast was finished in silence, each one of the family members dreading the party that was to be held for the young woman's seventeenth birthday later that evening where the announcement was to be made.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, okay. I said this would be a re-write. And it kind of is. But not really. At all. But too bad.**

**For the sake of Ezio's pretty face, we can all get over it.**


	2. Preperations

**Chapter II**

_Preparations_

"Be on our best behaviour? When are we not, Federico?"

Ezio's smirking tone caused Federico Auditore to look up from the mirror. Lowering the razor from his chin, the older brother returned the wolfish smile before ducking his head into the basin and splashing his face once more. Peering into the mirror, he simply patted his face dry, listening as his younger brother rambled on.

Ezio had been in an odd mood all morning. And, no doubt, it was connected with the wedding announcement about Fia and Vieri that was to be made later that night. Claudia had even taken the news better than Ezio had, only nodding and sighing. Claudia understood many marriages were arranged for the good and benefit of the families and in Fia's case, a well off future as a rich housewife.

Federico has been the only to see the problem in that. Fia was a free spirited woman. Not necessarily daring, but most definitely rebellious. The frizzy haired daughter of the noble Franco Rizzola di Firenze and Luisa Concetta di Venezia had always detested to the art of being in the upper class. She held no pleasure in tutting around in tight bodices and flowing skirts, or dining on the finest roasted meats Italy had to offer. But, when the girl did, she did so with fine taste. Even _Madre _had to comment upon her dresses and make a mental note of where to purchase the cloth.

Fia loved school. Writing and reading were her strong suits and it was no mystery the woman had an eye for art. One only had to step into the Palazzo Rizzola to notice the many paintings scattered about the walls.

She was a bit different from the other girls in Firenze. Smart. Perhaps that was why Ezio was so upset she was marrying Vieri.

"Mother and Father know we will not behave," Ezio muttered, fiddling with his cuffs in a bored way. "It's no sense in wasting their breath."

"We have to try, Ezio. If not for their sake, Lady Fia's," he cooed, ruffling his brother's hair, causing a disgruntled sound of protest to meet his ears. Laughing as Ezio smoothed his hair back down, Federico grasped his boots, tugging them on with swift ease.

"She is not a Lady. She's fiftee—"

"Ah, ah, ah. Sixteen. She's a woman now, Ezio," Federico muttered, "Old enough for marriage."

"To me, she will always be _piccola Rizzola._" Ezio sighed, gritting his teeth in the mirror. He grumbled under his breath before turning to his brother, who sat perched on his bed. "I cannot believe she is marrying that _culo _(ass)_._"

"You seem awfully upset about it, brother," Federico jabbed with a grin. "I thought your notions were with Cristina now? Or has _someone _taken a liking to _poca _Fia?"

Ezio fist connected with Federico's shoulder in a playful manner. Laughter filled the room for a few moments, and then silence fell between them.

Ezio stepped away from the mirror, now fully clothed in the formal fabrics of rich reds and deep browns. Annetta had bought clothing for each member of the family, making sure they all looked their best for the Rizzola family. "Cristina's father doesn't exactly like our... _actions _in the bedroom. If you know what I mean."

"You are hopeless, _fratello._"

Ezio's smirk was back and Federico returned the gesture. "We have to promise Mother we won't ruin the party, Ezio."

"I'm still getting over the shock we were invited."

It was an honor to be invited to one of these parties, but to have the entire family invited was unheard of. Apparently, Fia didn't mind the Auditore brothers as much as they were led to believe. The woman was always throwing insults their way, and more often than not rocks as well. Especially the time Federico had nabbed a minstrel's instrument and—

Federico broke Ezio's train of thought. "Did Mother and Father tell you?"

Ezio paused, his fingers knotted in the buttons of his vest. "_Che cosa?_ (What?)"

"_He _is going to be there," Federico muttered in a low voice. "And you better not act out, Ezio."

Part of Ezio thought maybe she didn't want them there. Maybe the young woman knew the brothers would cause a disturbance and direct the attention away from the shy birthday girl. But, part of him hoped she had invited himself and his family for more than just a distraction.

He had grown fond of the girl. Much like a brother would grow fond of a sister. In all seriousness, the engagement to the Pazzi bothered him only because he was aware how Vieri treated his women. Instead of humans, they were conquests. To make matters worse, that Pazzi had been eyeing Fia for the longest time.

Every person in Florence had seen it.

Ezio grew silent, turning back to the mirror and finishing his buttons, he then casted an angered glance out the window.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the April sun was already beating down on the streets, and the bird outside were making more of a ruckus than the merchants and boisterous courtesans.

Fia had most definitely invited him because Vieri De Pazzi was going to be there. And she knew he was going to beat the living daylights out of him.

Pushing down a twitching fist, Ezio turned to the door, spotting Petruccio bustle in. The twelve-year-old grinned, bouncing quickly over to Federico.

"Look at this handsome man. Are you aiming to impress _les signoras_ (the ladies), Petruccio?" Ezio chirped, kneeling down to offer the boy a hug. Petruccio shook his head before shurgging.

"Mama said we had to look nice," he offered, his arms slung around Ezio. "I wish I was taller."

The room was alive with laughter yet again, and Ezio stood quickly, the youngest Audtitore in his arms. It was about time to get going.

"Petruccio, do you have the gift?" Federico rose his brow at the smaller boy, "Or does Ezio?"

"I _am _a gift," Ezio winked.

Federico, snorting softly and shaking his head, only stood full height before wrapping his arm around Ezio's shoulder. Shaking him slightly, two smiles broke across their faces. "We are _all _gifts. Now, come on, _bel ragazzo _(pretty boy)_._ We have a party to catch."

* * *

Fia slowly tied off her hair, admiring the plaited strands in the mirror upon her oak dresser. She sighed, letting her shoulders fall into a slouched position. Her dress' bodice was so tight, Fia swore she could feel her ribs snap into place while her mother had begun stringing it together roughly.

The afternoon had been spent drawing out ideas to foil her own birthday party.

Gabriella had interrupted her thinking multiple times, swearing she would be struck down by God for ruining such large plans made for herself. Fia has been quick to shoo _Lora_ out of the room.

When three sharp knocks met her ears, Fia stood, smoothed out the skirt, and opened her mouth to protest. Before she could screech a 'go away', her mother (clad in an awfully tight and colorful bosom-buster) waddled in with a sour look upon her face. Fia's face contorted to match and in one swoop, her mother was ushering her out of the bedroom and down the front staircase.

Their relationship, stressed from the very beginning of this commodity, had only worsened throughout the years. Fia's mother had become overbearing in her daughter's actions with the youngest Pazzi. Preparing encounters and dinner dates, Fia and her father had always worked with one another to spoil them.

Fia's father, on the other hand, thought marriage should be done for love and the happiness of one another. And though her parent's had married for love, it upset Fia more than anything to know she would not be able to do the same.

Tugging on her plaited hair, the young woman mumbled a curse as the soft music met her ears. The guests had already begun arriving and were spattered about the back patio, basking in the warm sun. Wine had been served and as Fia glanced around the corner, she felt her face pale.

Before she could throw insults at Vieri, who had shot her a suggestive wink, Fia was tugged backwards and into the bathroom by her mother.

The door was shut with a hearty slam.

"You will not ruin this, Fia Rizzola. Do you understand?" The glare of her mother was strong. Her intelligent green eyes, outlined with wise wrinkles, portrayed worrisome emotions yet her voice said otherwise. "Your father shall be under my watch. This party is for yourself, but also for Vieri. He shall ask for your hand tonight, and you will say _yes._"

Fia, straightening her shoulders, spared a glance at herself in the mirror. Her face became stoic. "Yes, mother."

"You will marry Vieri de Pazzi."

It took all of Fia's strength not to spit in her own mother's face. If only she knew the plan she had in store for the night.

"Yes, mother."

* * *

_**A/N: **I apologize for the wait! Don't worry! The next chapter may be up tonight! It's a bit more exciting!_


	3. Duel Proposals

**Chapter III**

_Duel Proposals_

Ezio scowled into his wine as Maria Auditore gripped her son by the back of his vest.

"Ezio. I am warning you. One outburst," she scowled, tugging on the dark green material, "And I shall not allow you and Federico out for weeks."

Federico Auditore, being held in the same compromising position by his father, nodded quickly before both uttered a unanimous 'Yes, mother'. Petruccio giggled up at his older brothers, gripping Ezio's hand tightly. His mother, placing a quick kiss a top of his head, shooed him along with the other children.

"Now, no running off with any women tonight," Maria mumbled, one hand placed against her stomach, "It is Fia's party and she _wanted_ you two to be here."

The two teenagers shared a look before giving their mother a final nod. Ezio had known that his family was a member of the esteemed guest list, though why _he _had been invited was another thing that occupied his mind. After all, Fia knew for certain that he did not get along with Vieri...

As their parents were greeted by familiar faces, the brothers turned to one another.

"I know that look," Frederico breathed, "Ezio, everything will work out."

Ezio snorted, sipping the wine. "And if it doesn't?"

There was a pause and Ezio continued.

"Fia knows how _well _we get along with Pazzi... If there is a fight, she will never forgive us."

"Come on, Ezio," Federico elbowed him, "Let us find Claudia. She spoke with little Riccio earlier."

Sauntering through the boisterous crowd of the party, the brothers quickly found their younger sister amongst a group of giggling girls. The girls beamed at the sight of the all too famous brothers, fanning themselves and mumbling compliments their way. Ezio, giving a small bow, was first to speak.

"Ci scusi, le donne. (Excuse us, ladies)" Charming smiles were flashed as they tugged their younger sibling, gripping her by either arms and pulling her towards the garden where they could finally have a word together without being interrupted. Claudia, looking paler than usual, sighed in relief.

"I have been looking for you two for the past hour," she mumbled, smoothing her dress.

Federico and Ezio shared a look of concern. The older of the two spoke first. "What is wrong, sorella? You look sickly. Have you come down with something?"

Claudia shook her head, swallowing. "No, I am alright."

"Then what is wrong?" Ezio questioned, attempting to keep his voice down as a group of girl passed by. He gave them a quick wave and a wink, exciting giggles from each one.

Claudia narrowed her eyes her friends before grasping both her brothers' hands and tugging the behind the terrace and far away from the crowd. Once it was quiet, she spoke hastily.

"Vieri is not going to propose," Claudia muttered.

Ezio blinked at her. "What?"

"Because when he sees her, she will already be engaged."

Federico laughed skeptically. "Claudia, what are you talking about?"

Their sister swallowed. "She cannot marry Vieri. You two know as much as any other that she is a very dear friend of mine. I only wish for her to be happy. _And _safe. But, if Vieri takes her hand, then she will not be any of those things! ... Her father spoke to me earlier... He had a favor to ask. When she is presented, she will accept someone's proposal, but Vieri's..."

Federico hushed her. "Keep your voice down, Claudia. Go on."

"I told him that Ezio is going to propose."

Ezio quickly stammered, laughing loudly. "Che cosa? Ma sei matto? (What? Are you crazy?)"

Claudia huffed. Her blue eyes met his brown one. "You're going to propose. You need to. Vieri will ruin her. Her father was so happy with I told him you would... I slipped!"

Ezio quickly swallowed, gaping at her younger sister and older brother. Federico was resting on his haunches, a piece of grass between his fingers. Thoughtfully spinning it, he shared a glance with his sister who nodded. There was a moment of silence when Federico finally stood. He clapped his hand on Ezio's shoulder.

"You'll need flowers. _And _a proposal," he spoke quickly, "I shall run to the florist. I know a man who owes me a favor. I'll be back in a few minutes. Claudia, I need you to stall Fia's parents. They are not going to be happy with this, so please, do not allude to it. And Ezio? Propose to her when she is presented. There will be many men up there, so you must be full of flair. And, whatever you do, do _not _make eye contact with mother. She will know what the three of us are up to in an instant."

Claudia broke into a grin.

Ezio however protested.

"I... I cannot marry her!" He screeched, "This is _marriage._"

"Sì, lo è (yes it is), but this is _Fia. _Our friend. Claudia has a point. She cannot be married to Vieri. _I _will not allow it."

"Then why don't _you _marry her?"

"Oh, please," Federico winked, "We both know you've always been the better looking of us both, Ezio."

And with that, his older brother was sprinting past the party go-ers, apologizing before breaking into a sprint towards the market.

Ezio, his chest tight with nervousness, glared at his sister.

"I cannot believe this."

* * *

Fia, her chest tight with nervousness, glared at her mother.

"I cannot believe this," she muttered, stalking out of the bathroom. she quickly grasped her fan off the table by the window. Spaying the feathered fabric across her pale skin, she straightened her posture and sauntered towards the patio where guests had begun to quiet and settle in. Spotting Vieri amongst the crowd, she quickly turned about, headed for the opposite direction.

"Ah, ah, ah," a familiar baritone filled her ears, "There is my little fiore."

Blinking, a smile grasped her features. She spun to find her father's aging eyes twinkling down at her with fondness, his smile soft and sincere. "Papa! Oh, how I am glad to see you."

His hand clutched hers and he gave a hearty chuckle. "Your mother spoke with you, I am guessing?"

"Oh," she paled, "Yes. She did."

"And, I take it you're not very happy about what she had to say."

She paused. "No, papa."

He remained silent. When he finally spoke, he was quieter than usual. "When I met your mother, she was the most beautiful thing in my world. I had fallen very fast for her, you know. I was the son of a wealthy banker and she, the daughter of a seamstress. Your mother was very poor, but when she met me, she knew she would not live that life any longer. Now, because you're my daughter, I trusted that you would make the correct choices in your life. I trusted that you would take the hand of a man you would be happy with. But, that decision had been taken from you, Fia."

He paused, settling her hand in a cocoon of his own. "Please, do as I believed you would. Do not fear your mother's wrath. She and I only wish the best of you."

As he whispered a quick endearment, his bearded lips met her cheek quickly. Suddenly, her mother was at her side. "Are you ready, Fia?"

She had almost spoke her mind with a sharp _no_, but instead, Fia nodded.

She grasped her daughters hand as her father was, giving it a quick pat. The three began towards the patio, and as they neared, the silence of the crowd grew. The minstrels stopped their strumming and the drunks stopped their laughing. Even the girls ceased their giggling.

She was led to the center of the patio, where she stood beneath the sweltering sun, fanning herself. She could hear her own blood rushing into her ears as her father began his speech, telling some story of how Fia had become his world. Time seemed to slow, and her eyes darted through the crowd nervously.

Vieri de Pazzi was standing at attention in the front row surrounded by his father and uncle, both looking rather smug in their fur coats and embroidered vests. The dark haired teenager threw a wink at her which she quickly dismissed turning her attention to a figure struggling through the crowd.

The all too familiar mess of brown hair belonged to the one and only Ezio Auditore, and for once in her life, Fia felt relief to see him. He moved to stand among the other suitors, clutching a fistful of flowers and looking rather pale himself. He swallowed when she made eye contact, and suddenly, it all clicked.

"And with that, I present Fia Rizzola di Firenze to you as a striking young woman who shall forever be my daughter."

There was a flurry of screams and shouts for her attention, but suddenly, there were two men on their knees in front of her. Suddenly the crowd grew quiet. There was a sudden shout from the back of the party go-ers as Fia's eyes fell to the pair of boys before her.

On one knee, gripping a bouquet of flowers was Vieri de Pazzi, his face twisted into some mad expression as his gaze met the other boy's.

Mirroring him was Ezio Auditore, his eyes set straight ahead on Fia. "Signora Rizzola, I wish to ask—"

Vieri jumped to his feet, whipping the flowers at Ezio angrily. "He _cannot _do that! I was going to ask! Me!"

Recovering from the sudden explosion of petals to the face, Ezio thrusted his roses towards Fia. "— As I was saying — I wish to ask for your hand in marriage, Fia Rizzola."

To her right, her mother fainted.

In the crowd, the gaggle of teenage girls screamed and wailed.

There was a horrible scream from the back of the crowd as Maria Auditore rushed forward. But, before she could do anything to punish her son, Fia's answer left her mouth.

"You may take my hand, Ezio Auditore."


End file.
